Humanity's Return
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set before 'Bracelet's Return', Zelgadis regains his humanity... now he has to adapt to being human again. Now spell checked!


All characters belong to Slayers. Oh... the sequel to this is Bracelet's Return.  
  
Humanity Return  
By Maria Cline  
  
He couldn't believe that this is it. He was wandering the New World when he heard about a temple that supposed to bring youth. While, he didn't like the thought of being a baby again, he figured that it might restore his humanity. After a long painful search, he finally came across the temple. It was not like the other temples he had seen. It was many buildings with grass and trees. There was also a desk in front with a young woman behind it.   
  
"Excuse me?" Zelgadis asked as he came up to the woman, "Is this the Temple of Rejuvenation?"  
  
"Yes it is sir." The woman said in a very perky voice, "May I ask why did you come here?"  
  
"To regain my humanity." Zelgadis replied as he frowned at the perky voice.  
  
"Oh... well what does your humanity look like?" The woman asked baffled.  
  
Zelgadis face faulted and then said, "No, I want to be human again."  
  
"Oh. Well... do you have an appointment?"  
  
"No." Zelgadis grumbled, "What kind of temple is this?"  
  
"The type you need an appointment to get in." The woman said, "Let me get the Priest and we'll see if we can let you in."  
  
She got up and went into the temple as Zelgadis sat in a nice comfy chair with some scrolls to the side. He picked up a scroll and started reading it.  
  
*****  
  
One hour and ten out-of-date scrolls later... the woman came back with an older man. "Hello, I'm Priest Doctor. I understand you need some treatment."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zelgadis replied as he stood up, "I want to be a human again."  
  
"Hmmm... I see... well... let's give you a check up first."  
  
They went inside of the main building. It was completely white with various lab tools everywhere as well as a long bed.  
  
"Please sit and we will begin with a general check up. Now, is there anything distinguishing that we should know?"  
  
"I'm one-third human, one-third golem, and one-third demon." Zelgadis replied as the Priest wrote on a pad of paper.  
  
"Okay... any allergies?"  
  
Zelgadis frowned and replied, "I don't think so."  
  
"Good. Have you ever had any side effects to any types of medicine?"  
  
"I never take medicine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The Priest looked at his pad and then got out a small hammer. "Now, let's do some reflex tests." He lightly tapped on Zelgadis' right knee only to have the handle snap in two. "Oh! Well... I see that's the one-third golem... hmm... looks like you will have to use one of our higher spells. Are you a sorcerer?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a shaman."  
  
"Good. Here's a scroll and please step outside."  
  
"That's it?" Zelgadis asked as he gazed at the scroll. It was a youth type of spell that was some sort of holy spell.   
  
"That's it." Priest Doctor said, "Just cast that at a nice distance in that pasture and call me in the morning."  
  
"Thank you very much!" Zelgadis beamed as he ran off to a nice clear pasture. It was beautiful with small trees and tiny flowers. "I hope this works." He said as he looked at the scroll.  
  
"Oh mystic time of light please come to my aid. Reverse my condition to what I need." He chanted as the scroll glowed. Wind howled through his clothes as Zelgadis kneeled to the ground and screamed as a thousand needles seem to pierce his being.  
  
*****  
  
Birds tweeted as Zelgadis opened his eyes wearily. "Wha?" He grumbled as he tried to get up. He felt his now flesh hands on the ground. "Oh." He grunted as he got up.   
  
His outfit, once firm on his body is now loose and barely hanging on. His face and every inch of his skin felt so sensitive. "My hands." He ripped off his fingerless gloves and saw his own hands. He reached up and felt his nice face. "My face." Then, he ran his hands through his now soft black hair. "My hair... I'm human! I'm finally human!" He exclaimed as he took off his cloak and hood. "Woo hoo!" Suddenly, his pants came down and the man turned red as he pulled up his pants again.   
  
"Oh oh." **Better get myself some new clothes.** He thought as he smiled. Along the ground, he noticed small stones scattered everywhere. They were the same color and type that had once lined his body. He reached down and started picking up the stones. They gave off a certain aura of magic and power that he once had. They were remains of his former chimera body and he just couldn't leave it alone. He sighed as he put the stones in a small bag.   
  
"Levitation!" He chanted as he jumped into the air. The magic that he once felt flowing in his body was barely there. He strained as he summon enough power to get off the ground while before it was just a mere thought. Finally, he stopped trying and landed on the ground. "Looks like I'm going to be walking."  
  
*****  
  
It was a long walk as he went to town. His feet hurt, his legs hurt, and his pants just kept on wanting to fall off. He tied a rope around his waist to keep his pants on and help him keep his modesty. In habit, he kept glancing up at all of the curious stares by passer Byers. **What are they staring at? I'm human now. Am I?** He glanced at his hands again. He didn't feel any different than before. He was feeling a bit worn out but that was it.  
  
Finally, he reached the tailor shop. He opened the door and stride in as usual. "Excuse me?" He asked the clerk.  
  
The clerk was a short portly guy with a balding head and kind eyes. "Yes, young man?" He asked kindly.  
  
"I need a new suit. Similar to this one but... fitting and can you make it dark blue?" **Oh great, just loose your blue skin and you want a blue outfit. Cute, Zelgadis.** A voice rang in his head.  
  
"I see... look like your own suit seem to be poorly fitting you. I got some outfit that's your size that you can wear for a while until I get you that outfit." The clerk said as he reached behind the counter and got out a small parcel.  
  
"Thank you." Zelgadis said as he went into a curtain covered room marked 'dressing room'.   
  
It was a small room with a giant mirror on the side. Before he was cured, he would look away from the mirror to avoid seeing his freakish body. Now, he anxiously looks in the mirror to see a young lean... fourteen-year-old kid. The boy in the reflection looked shocked as Zelgadis studied his reflected features. Before, he looked fearsome and as Amelia once put it 'creepy'. Now, he looked... scared and almost cute. **No wonder everyone was looking at me. They probably thought I was a runaway or something else. A young kid walking alone with clothes too big for himself.** He reached and got out the pile of clothes. They were common brown clothes that are the usual attire for young men. Slowly, he took off his shamanistic wardrobe and stared at his now bare arms, chest, and legs. They were smooth with no rocks or odd coloring. They were pale from the lack of sun and very soft. He shook his head as he put the clothes the tailor gave him on. They were unfamiliar and kind of itchy but it did fit.  
  
He picked up his former shaman garb and went out of the room. "Thank you again." Zelgadis said gratefully. "When will my outfit be ready?"  
  
"Let me see..." The tailor looked at the wardrobe and replied, "A week. The price is 5 gold pieces."  
  
"I'll come back in a week then." Zelgadis nodded as he reached into one of his cloak's many pockets and got out a bag of gold. In his journey with Lina and the others, he learned how important it is to try to get money for trips. In his travels, he did odd jobs for anyone and everyone like destroying buildings (for renovation) and moving furniture. He also ambushed a few bandit gangs and looted their treasure. Also, he didn't have to eat much anymore and so all he buys is tea, wine, and a new outfit once in a while. He got out five gold pieces and handed it to the man. "Oh, and if it's done in less than a week, I'll give you another two gold more."  
  
The tailor gawked at him with wide eyes. "Oh! Thank you!" He said astonished at the fact that a young boy would have that much money on him.   
  
"Your welcome." Zelgadis replied as he walked out of the store. **What will I do now?** He thought as he walked down the street. He founded his cure, even if it did make him look like a fourteen-year-old kid and will make things awkward to see Amelia and the others since they would be much older now. He didn't mind being a kid too much since all he have to do is wait a few years and he will be his more adult but human looking self. No, he doesn't want to go wandering and searching for a cure again. "But, what will I do now?" He wondered out loud and then his stomach answered in a loud rumble.  
  
He clutched his stomach and moaned. It had been over a week since he last ate and his now human body craves food. "Food. I need food." He muttered as he went to a nearby inn. **Now you're sounding like Lina.** He thought to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Zelgadis rubbed his now slightly inflated stomach as he sighed. Several empty plates circled him. He didn't remember eating so much at once. "Are you done, son?" A man asked as Zelgadis glanced up.  
  
"Yes." He wiped his lips.  
  
"Here's your bill."  
  
Zelgadis looked at the piece of paper and fell over. He got up and paid the unusually large fee. While he was used to see to seeing such a bill when he was eating with Gourry, Lina, and Amelia but by himself he would just pay for tea and wine. **I better work on getting more money if I'm staying here.** Zelgadis thought as he paid for his huge meal.  
  
*****  
  
One of the things he realized as he looked at the town is that the gods or monsters who chose his fate has this funny quirk about making him meet friends or enemies who happen to be there. He smirked as he looked up at a sign that had a mace on one side and a piece of pottery on the other side. "A mace and pottery store?" He wondered as he thought about Filia. A lovely priestess who was a Golden Dragon who can be lovely and sweet or deadly. He noticed a familiar blond woman in dainty clothes polishing her maces. "Only she would open a mace and pottery store." He muttered as he glanced at a sign that said, 'Help wanted'. He shrugged to himself and walked in.  
  
It was big with vases and other pottery pots on shelves. On the walls, there were long rows of maces of various sizes. The most expensive looking was at eye level and the cheapest were near the floor or the ceiling. Beside Filia was a huge man with dark skin, light brown hair, a headband, and armor. Behind the counter was a familiar fox with any eye patch making funny faces at a small boy with green-blue hair and long black wings.   
  
Filia and the man glanced at the boy. Zelgadis gulped as he pointed to the sign. "I heard you need someone to help out here."  
  
Filia nodded as she gazed at him. **I sense a strong power in him. It's not a monster, thank god.** She looked at him harder trying to figure out what was it about the boy that seem so powerful and yet suppressed. "Where are you from?" She asked in shock, "You can't be from around here because your magic aura. The locals, unless they are dragon or monster, can't do magic at least higher than basic light and sleeping spells."  
  
Zelgadis sighed. "Okay, Filia, it's me. Zelgadis."  
  
"Zelgadis?!" Filia repeated.  
  
"Zelgadis?!" Julis exclaimed.  
  
"That's impossible!" Filia exclaimed as she looked up and down the young man. "Zelgadis is a twenty-some year old chimera! You... you..."  
  
Zelgadis sighed and got out a small sack and tossed to her. "Here's what's left of my chimera form."  
  
Filia gazed into the bag and gasped. She can feel the stones' power even though it was obviously weakened. "What am I?" Filia asked seriously.  
  
"You are Filia, a golden dragon, former priestess of the Fire Dragon King. You are a master of holy magic and have this thing for maces and pottery." He looked around and commented, "It matches your personality. You also like drinking tea, light on sugar."  
  
"Zelgadis!" Filia exclaimed as she reached up and hugged him. "I see you got your humanity back. How do you feel?"  
  
"*gak*" He gasped, "Breathe."  
  
"Oops." Filia released the former chimera and smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I... was hoping for a job. I'm not as strong as I was before and I might be in the way..."  
  
"Nonsense! I'll be glad to have you work here. But, I will be strict on good workmanship."  
  
"I understand." Zelgadis said as he glanced at the much taller man. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the great Voluun! Warrior of the old lands! The most well known warrior in the known worlds and protector of this fine shop!" Voluun proclaimed.  
  
Zelgadis frowned at the taller warrior. He had never heard of a swordsman named Voluun. **Like this shop needs protection with a Golden Dragon, a powerful trollike warrior, and a bomb expert.** "Oh really. Destroyed any monsters?"  
  
"Yes. Did you know about Shabragnigo who was reborn about three years ago?" He asked as he leaned down.  
  
Zelgadis jumped a little at the name. Shabragnigo, one of the Dark Lords, who had been reborn in Rezo, his grandfather and great-grandfather, and caused him to be insane and transformed Zelgadis into a chimera. It was also the first monster, he, Lina, and Gourry defeated together. "Yes." He finally said.  
  
"I destroyed that monster." Voluun bragged as Zelgadis fell over.   
  
"Sure. Right." Zelgadis muttered as he thought, **This guy is either completely loony or a giant liar.**  
  
"Anyway, I was in a search of a lovely man by the name of Lala." He immediately gazed up with little hearts circling his head. "Lala, my beloved, he wanders the depths of my mind and heart ever since that fateful day I met him and his two sisters who were looking for a ship just when that monstrous sea dragon..." He gazed at Filia and said, "No offense, Ms. Filia."   
  
"None taken." Filia said waving her hand.   
  
"And I slayed the dragon with a single blow!" The man proclaimed and then sighed, "But, my Lala ran away from me. I've been wandering the lands looking for Lala. I chance upon here where I met this lovely and radiant Filia. She reminds me so much of Lala, the sweetness, the strength, the long hair, and the..." he blushed, "healthy appetite."  
  
"Oh... Mr. Voluun." Filia sighed as she blushed.  
  
"But... no offense, Filia, but she's a Golden Dragon and you're Human." Zelgadis pointed out as he sweat dropped.  
  
"Love meets no boundaries!" Voluun proclaimed as he looked at Filia with hearts surrounding his head. "I await her, and will protect her with my life." Voluun proclaimed as Zelgadis and Juris just sweat dropped.  
  
**Like Filia need protection.** Zelgadis thought. "So... Filia, when can I get started?"  
  
"Now, you can start working on the lower jars. I want them polished."  
  
"Yes, Filia." Zelgadis said as he started getting to work.  
  
*****  
  
Weeks passed as Zelgadis worked at the shop. It was hard at first as he tried to get used to his new founded weakness. He could barely hold a small mace so he worked mostly on the pottery. From Rezo's teachings, Zelgadis knew about ancient pottery of the known world and could pick up on the different forms of pottery of the new world. He also helped raise the baby Ancient Dragon.  
  
He finally picked up the suit from the tailor. It was similar to his old suit but much smaller to fit his frame. It was dark blue with a stripe of white on the edge. The cape was smaller for easier maneuverability and he still had this fingerless gloves but it had hard covering for protection. Zelgadis was watching the counter when a pair of familiar people came in. The former chimera gulped as he turned and started polishing a small pot.   
  
"Hey, kid!" Lina yelled as she came up. Zelgadis looked up and tried to remain composed. Lina had changed since the last time he met them. Her previously underdeveloped body is now fuller and seems to age well on her. Gourry barely changed at all.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Zelgadis said as he nodded. He couldn't bare to tell his two friends about what happened to him. He's a kid compared to them now, even Lina looks older from he does. He could almost feel the ribbing the sorceress would give him for getting the cure he so wanted only to become a kid.  
  
"Is Filia here?"  
  
"She's in the back. May I ask who's here?" Zelgadis said as he tried to make it sound like he never saw them before.  
  
"A couple of friends." Lina said as she winked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Zelgadis ran out of the room and went into the storage room where Filia was putting up her maces. "Filia, Lina and Gourry are here."  
  
"They are? That's wonderful." Filia said as she put away her mace, "What did they say about your new look?" Zelgadis turned red as he looked down. "You did tell them right?"  
  
"Umm... well... not really." Zelgadis muttered as he tapped his fingers, "I was embarrassed."  
  
"Oh... Zelgadis..."  
  
"I'm a kid, Filia." Zelagdis muttered, "I know that sounds so self-demeaning to me but I'm... scared."  
  
"But... they're your friends." Filia explained, "You can't hide from them forever."  
  
"No... not forever. Just for a couple of years. I can't even levitate with little power I had." Zelgadis explained, "I can't tell them. Please, Filia, don't tell them about me." He pleaded as he gazed up at her eyes.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Lina called me a kid. A kid. I need to confront them on my own at my own time. Please, Filia?"  
  
Filia sweated as she stared into Zelgadis' deep blue eyes. She had always respected him on their travels. He showed a great deal of intelligence even for a transformed human. It was his intelligence and wisdom that seemed to help her remain sane in her travels with Lina Inverse and Xellos. "Only if you tell them someday. I don't want you to hide forever."  
  
"Okay." Zelgadis said relieved as he wiped his brow. "Thank you, Filia."  
  
"Let's go before Gourry and Lina ruin my shop." Filia said as she led the boy out of the shop.   
  
*****  
  
"Oh Ms. Lala! You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment!" Voluun proclaimed as he serenaded Gourry who was on top of the roof.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Gourry pleaded as onlookers stopped by the store and looked up. "Look, we're both guys! It'll never work!"  
  
"What's going on?" Filia demanded as she and Zelgadis got out and saw Gourry on the roof scared out of his wits, Voluun standing there with hearts circling his head, and Lina who was trying not to laugh in hysterical laughter.  
  
"Ms. Filia!" Voluun said as he bowed, "I was coming back here when I see Lala and her sister, Lele."  
  
"Huh?" Filia and Zelgadis grunted in disbelief as they looked up at Gourry.  
  
"That's Lala?" Zelgadis asked as he pointed up at Gourry, "But... he's a man." He shuttered slightly.  
  
"Like I said before, loves knows no boundaries!" Voluun bellowed as the onlookers began applauding.  
  
"I'm going to be sick." Gourry muttered as he turned blue.  
  
"Look!" Lina said as she went up to the much taller warrior. "Gourry's my fiancé! We're getting married! And if you have a problem with that, you can take it out with me." She said as she hovered up to his face.   
  
Voluun pouted and moaned, "Oh! My beloved Lala is marrying a woman!"  
  
"I'm a guy that happens." Gourry grumbled as Voluun slumped down and began to sob.  
  
"Fiancé?" Filia repeated, "You two are going to get married?"  
  
Lina winked and nodded.   
  
"Oh..." Filia said as she clasped her hands together. "You two will make a beautiful couple! Congratulations! When's the wedding?"  
  
"In a few months. We're getting everyone together. My family, Gourry's family, you, our friends... maybe even Xellos..." Lina immediately noticed the sick look on Filia's face and added, "but he might get sick from all the happiness there." Lina added on, "Anyway, I need your help in finding Zel."  
  
Zelgadis jerked his head up when he heard his name. **Oh shit.** He thought.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?" Filia repeated, "Why?"  
  
"I need him to be my best man!" Gourry yelled as he sat on the roof.   
  
"Best man?" Zelgadis repeated as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "This... Zelgadis must be a good friend."  
  
"He's the best!"   
  
"And we're looking for our chimera. Have you seen him?" Lina asked as she looked around.  
  
"Why..." Filia glanced at Zelgadis who was shaking his head slightly. "He just passed by here several weeks ago. But, he left."  
  
"Oh." Lina muttered, "Well... can you locate him for us? Like that time when we were all split up?"  
  
Filia frowned and then nod. "Yes, I'll try. Why don't we go inside for some tea?"  
  
"Okay. Want anything, Gourry?" Lina asked as Gourry was now lying back on the rooftop.  
  
"No thanks. This is kinda comfortable."   
  
"Right, I'll be back out."  
  
"Lina, shouldn't you be worried about Gourry?" Filia asked as Lina, herself, and Zelgadis came back in the shop with Gourry on the roof and Voluun just sitting there in shock.  
  
"Nah. Gourry's been on higher places and was just fine." Lina waved her hand, "Now, can you look for Zel or not?"  
  
"I'll try." Filia said as she sat at a table. One of the perks of being able to do something that is rarely known among humans is that you can throw them off guard. Filia focused and did some gestures. After an hour, she stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I... can't find him."  
  
She hated lying through her teeth but she did promise Zelgadis that she wouldn't tell a soul. She watched Lina looked at her in disbelief. Finally, Lina shook her head. "Okay, another lead down the drain. Thanks, Filia. I better go and get Gourry out of his spot."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Lina." Filia said, "But, I'll go to the wedding."  
  
"That will be great." Lina said as they went outside. Grourry was still sitting there.   
  
"Hey, Lina!" Gourry waved, "Find anything."  
  
"Nada!" Lina replied, "Let's head out!" She flew up, grabbed Gourry, and landed.   
  
"Okay. Bye, Filia! Juilas!" Gourry paused when he looked at Zelgadis, "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"It's... Gadis." Zelgadis replied.  
  
"Bye, Gadis." Gourry said as they walked off.  
  
Zelgadis sighed in relief as he leaned against the wall. "Oh man. That was close. I'm sorry, Filia, for making you lie."  
  
"That's okay, Mr. Zelgadis." Filia said as Voluun got up and saw the pair of warriors in the distance.  
  
"Farewell, Ms. Lala, my heart will be with you always!" Voluun sobbed as he waved a hanky.   
  
*****  
  
Weeks passed as things went back to normal at the shop. Zelgadis was stacking some pottery on some shelves.  
  
"Zelgadis?" Filia said as she came up. "I got a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh really?" The boy asked as he jumped down and landed firmly on his feet.  
  
Filia nodded and then got out a small bag. "Put these on, they'll help you with your power."  
  
Zelgadis opened the bag and peeked inside. There were five talismans inside that resembled Lina's only it was silvery and blue instead of grey and red. The blue stones were deep and shone with against the light. "These... were the chimera remains I still had." Zelgadis said as he picked up one of the talismans. He can feel his own power flowing through him.   
  
"I made them out of silver. The silver is an excellent conduit and your chimera stones are the right size. Put one on each wrist, one on the waist, and two on each shoe." Filia instructed.  
  
Zelgadis snapped on each of the talismans and felt it. A part of his former power returned to him. The ones on his ankles helped him connect to the earth, the one on his waist was like a connector between the ones on his ankles to the ones on his wrists. They glowed with power as he looked up. "I think... I can do it." He looked at the shelf and chanted, "LEVITATION!" His talismans glowed and his form floated up.  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
"Great!" Zelgadis said as he hovered in midair for a second before floating down. "I can feel my power again."  
  
"I knew you'd like to have some of your power back, Zelgadis." Filia said relieved. She knew how hard it was for him to adapt to not only being as weak as a normal human and become a teenager, but also to loose most of his magic in the process. At least now, he can defend himself better until he can develop his own power naturally. "I know that I might sound like a nag but you should go back."  
  
"I know." Zelgadis replied as he stared at his hands. While he has no true reason to travel again, he still longed for the wide open road. He also wanted to see Amelia to see how much she changed. If Lina managed to look very womanly, imagine how Amelia would look? "I think I will go back. Maybe find Amelia, Lina, and Gourry, and go to the wedding."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Zelgadis. When are you leaving?"  
  
"In an hour." Zelgadis replied as he got out a bracelet. It was blue with a small pentagram on the yellow jewel. It was a small present Amelia gave him before they parted ways. He had kept it with him all the time, either slung around the neck of his canteen or in his pouch. He clutched the bracelet in his hand and said, "Then, I'll go back."  
  
An hour passed as Zelgadis packed his things. He didn't have much to begin with since he was always a light traveler. Finally, with his small backpack over his shoulder he was ready.   
  
Zelgadis stood in front of the shop with everyone else outside. "This is it." Zelgadis said as he adjusted his talismans.   
  
"We'll miss you, Zelgadis." Jilias said as he gave the boy a small bag. "Here's some explosives just in case. Just light them up and throw."   
  
Zelgadis smiled slightly as he packed in his bag. Jilias' explosives while manmade is as strong as a fireball. Rezo had dealt with explosives but never had as much success as those in the New World. "Thank you."  
  
"Good luck and say 'Hi' to Amelia for me." Filia said as Zelgadis nodded and start walking off.  
  
*****  
  
Days passed as the young man walked on. It was much harder than when he was a chimera. As a chimera, bandits and other monsters wouldn't think about attacking him since he was so frightening. Now, bandits try to attack the teenager.   
  
"FLAIR ARROW!" Zelgadis boomed as he fired multiple flair arrows at a group of bandits. The bandits of the new world are still ignorant of magic. That ignorance make them very vulnerable to magic spells, even more vulnerable than the bandits of the old world.   
  
The bandits flee as usual as the shaman rest against a tree. "*whew*, that's the second bandit attack today." He glanced over to see a small bag lying on the ground. "Must've been left behind by a fleeing bandit." The boy chuckled to himself as he picked up the bag and looked inside. Inside was an Orihelcon statue, similar to the one that had led him to Lina Inverse years ago. "I wonder if it has a Philosopher's stone in it too." Zelgadis mused as he tossed the statue in his hand.   
  
It was the Philosopher's stone that had made him met Lina and Gourry so long ago. Before he met Lina, he was a cold cruel man who just wanted to kill Rezo in revenge for taking away his humanity. Lina was the first person who didn't seem to mind his appearance and reach out to him. He couldn't imagine his life without him meeting Lina Inverse. Of course, he could never think of her as a possible lover. She was too wild, as fiery as her hair, she made a wonderful friend but he can't love her. Besides, she and Gourry are together now and will be wed. She can only be an excellent friend to him.  
  
He walked on for more days until he finally reached another small town. He passed a pair of strange men as they whispered, "Have you heard about the Princess of Justice?"  
  
"You mean the same Princess of Justice that roams around in disguise?"  
  
"The same. She's supposed to be in the area."  
  
Zelgadis paused as he pondered, **They must be talking about Amelia. She's the only princess I know who would go by an alias like that.** His heart quickened. How much did Amelia change? How many new spells did she learn? Will she even recognize him?   
  
"What about the Princess of Justice?" Zelgadis asked as he came up, "Who is she?"  
  
The first man said, "She's a powerful sorceress who's super strong. She is as powerful as Lina Inverse herself but she is good instead of evil."  
  
"I hear that she can lift a giant boulder on her shoulders and bowl evildoers down in a single stroke!" The second man whispered, "No villain is safe from her."  
  
"I have to see her." Zelgadis said amazed about how well known Amelia is now. "What does she look like?"  
  
"She's a petite redhead." The first man answered.  
  
Zelgadis looked at him oddly. **Only if she's really Lina Inverse.**  
  
"No! She's a tall blond woman carrying a mace!" The second man said.  
  
Zelgadis frowned at that suggestion as well. **Or Filia.**  
  
Another man came by and said, "I heard that she's really a man!"  
  
Zelgadis paled at the thought. He had been through one too many situations where a beautiful woman turned out to be a guy.  
  
"That's disgusting!" A teen boy in merchant's clothes said, "I know that the Princess of Justice is really a tall brunette with a skimpy black outfit."  
  
**I hope that's not true.** Zelgadis blushed as he pictured Amelia in a skimpy black outfit. "I'll go and find her. Thank you." He said as he left a group of arguing people.  
  
After a few minutes, he finally reached a tavern where he swore he heard Lina exclaimed, "AMELIA?!" He smiled.   
  
"Looks like I will get to see her again." Zelgadis mused as he entered the tavern's doors, not knowing what to expect.  
  
The End 


End file.
